


Spa Day

by MissWarmNights



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Humor, Massage, No Plot/Plotless, Prime Time Wrestling, Spa Treatments, Tickling, wwf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissWarmNights/pseuds/MissWarmNights
Summary: Bobby "The Brain" Heenan and Gorilla Monsoon go to the spa for a relaxing massage. However, the massage therapist discovers that Bobby Heenan is ticklish and takes full advantage!
Kudos: 1





	Spa Day

It was a special day for the host and co-host of _Prime Time Wrestling_ Gorilla Monsoon and Bobby "The Brain" Heenan. They had the day off, and they were at the Golden Oasis Spa for a massage. They arrived on time for their appointment, but the massage therapists were running slightly behind schedule, so Bobby and Gorilla had to wait several minutes for service.

At last, the two massage therapists arrived with the towels. The masseurs were both muscular young men.

Bobby Heenan immediately started berating them.

"You're not being paid to be late and keep us waiting. I could have your jobs for this! Don't you know who we are?"

"Brain, will you stop?" Gorilla said. "We're here to relax and unwind."

"We apologize for the wait," said one of the masseurs.

Gorilla and Bobby removed their clothes and got onto the padded massage tables, lying on their bellies. The masseurs' strong hands worked their magic on the naked backs of Gorilla and Bobby. They began working the knots out of their tired old backs. It felt wonderful. These young men definitely knew what they were doing. Bobby quickly forgot about being irritated at the masseurs for being late. It was worth the seven-minute wait to feel his back massaged with such expertise. He and Gorilla were both enjoying the treatment and could feel stress leaving their bodies with every passing minute. All was going smoothly until the masseur touched Bobby's armpit.

Bobby gasped and jerked away, clamping his arm down. "No, no! Not under my arms!"

The masseur was confused.

"He's ticklish," Gorilla explained to the guy.

The masseurs smirked at each other.

"Don't tell them that!" Bobby said, cheeks turning red.

"Why not? It's the truth."

"I am not ticklish!" Bobby snapped. "I...I just don't like having my underarms touched. That's all."

Gorilla chuckled, shaking his head. He told the masseurs to continue with the massage.

"Just keep working on my back," Bobby told his masseur.

"We usually do the ribs next," the guy explained.

"Sounds marvelous," Gorilla sighed happily. "Let's get on with it."

"Go easy on my ribs, okay?" Bobby said in a meek tone.

"Don't worry, Mr. Heenan. I'll try not to tickle you."

Bobby flushed. "I'm not ticklish!"

"Liar," Gorilla mumbled, his eyes closed in relaxation.

The men began massaging Gorilla and Bobby's ribs. Gorilla enjoyed the treatment, finding it very relaxing. However, the guy massaging Bobby's ribs wasn't careful and Bobby started cracking up.

"Hehehehehehehee! Stohohohohohop! You're tickling me!" Bobby giggled, squirming around on the table.

The masseur smiled wryly. "But I thought you said you weren't ticklish, Mr. Heenan."

"I...uh...I'm not!"

Gorilla laughed.

"Oh, what's so funny?" Bobby demanded.

"You are," Gorilla replied.

Bobby glared at him and looked up to glare at the masseur. The guy gave his ribs a playful squeeze, turning Bobby's frown into a big smile and he burst out laughing.

Normally, a trained professional would try to refrain from tickling a client, but this young man saw an opportunity to get back at Bobby Heenan for being a jerk to him earlier.

He continued massaging Bobby in the most ticklish way possible. He worked on Bobby's ribs, lightly scratching with his fingers.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DON'T DO THAT! PLEASE! PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!" Bobby cried.

Gorilla and his masseur watched as the guy tickled Bobby, making him laugh and thrash uncontrollably. The heel manager called to Gorilla for help.

"The Brain needs to laugh more," Gorilla told the masseur. "Young fella, you have my permission to keep tickling him."

"What?! NO!" Bobby whined, devastated by Gorilla's betrayal.

The masseur grinned as he placed his strong hands on the manager's waist and began squeezing and digging into his sides and belly.

Bobby laughed hysterically and tears ran down his cheeks. He writhed on the table and hugged himself, trying to protect his tickle spots. The masseur, being stronger, kept pushing Bobby's hands away and eventually resorted to holding him down.

"Kitchy kitchy koo," the masseur teased, unable to resist.

"Not very professional, Tim," said the guy who was massaging Gorilla.

Bobby laughed and laughed and laughed.

It came time to massage the legs and feet. Bobby was less ticklish in those areas, but he still giggled like a school girl when the guy tickled him there.

After what seemed like an eternity to Bobby but only a brief moment to Gorilla, the massage session came to an end.

"Your hour is up," the masseur informed them. "Would you gentlemen care for another hour?"

"Absolutely! That massage felt just great," Gorilla said, fully relaxed and calm. "I want another hour. How about you, Brain?"

"HELL NO!" Bobby yelled, jumping off the table with the towel draped around his waist. "I'm getting out of this madhouse!"

"Did you not enjoy your massage, Mr. Heenan?" the masseur asked innocently.

"You're fired! FIRED!" Bobby screamed, waging his finger in the young man's smirking face. "I'm going to have you fired. Not only that, I'm going to sue!"

"Will you stop?" Gorilla fussed at him. "You're overreacting."

"Overreacting?!" Bobby shouted in disbelief. "He deliberately tickled me! He was being paid to relax me, not torture me!"

"True, but..."

"I don't take this kind of abuse from anyone, especially not a ham-and-egger!" Bobby said, gathering up his clothes and belongings. "And I'm sure as hell not leaving a tip!"

Gorilla sniffed. "You never tip anyhow."

The heel manager got dressed, blushing and mumbling angrily to himself. He would be reeling over this incident for a long time to come. When he finished dressing, he tried to storm out of the room but tripped over something and fell down.

Gorilla closed his eyes and rested his head, ready to enjoy another hour of the decadent massage treatment.

This had certainly been a spa day like no other!

The End


End file.
